Warcraft 3 : The Invasion of Lorderon
by Mega Deathwing
Summary: takes place months after Warcraft 3... the humans, orcs, and night elves agree to take back lorderon from the undead. But what seems as a invasion leads to something greater than anyone would've expected. UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 2 up!!!FINALLY
1. Prologue

Hey folks, This is Mega Deathwing and with my first Warcraft fanfic. Hope you like it, enjoy. (P.S. all the characters expect those from WarCraft 3 are mine. I created them from the dark recesses of my mind.)

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN WARCRAFT 3 OR BLIZZARD( Come on folks! U know the drill!)

Prologue

__

Months have pasted since the destruction of the World Tree. Many things changed and yet some have not. The struggling Alliance led by the beautiful and determined Jaina Proudmoore, have kept their signs of peace with the orc for some time. In exchange, the Horde helped the humans obtain enough strength to stand on it's feet. Both races though felt a debt toward the mysterious Night Elves; for it was their land that they used as a battleground against the Burning Legion. The Night Elves, having lost their immortality, still age much slower than the orcs or humans. 

Putting a side their differences, these trio of races were the three that defeated the awesome chaotic powers of the Burning Legion and spoiled the demon's plans. Although the demons were pushed back to the Twisting Nether, their foul hand work remained on the world. The undead, created by the Legion to decimate all resistance, still plague the world. Though their motivations are unclear now that Archimonde, the demon commander of the attacks on the world, has been destroyed; all three races suspect that the undead will not stop their scourge until all living things are dead. Thrall, Jaina, and Furion have agreed that the undead must be stopped. Their first target: Lorderon. To this present moment, the trio slowly put their plan into actions as they prepare for the invasion of Lorderon.

U guys like? Well? I need a little help here though. I don't know what the hell the planet that warcraft is set is called! Plz help. Also Read and Review! If I get enough reviews, I'll continue this story.


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting of Death Knights

Hey guys, what's up? I REALLY happy with all the reviews I got from only the prologue so I decided to continue the story to further extent. Thank u everyone who reviewed.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARCRAFT 3 BUT SOME OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE.

Chapter 1

****

Deep within the recess of Northend, at the capital of the new Undead armada, The Black Citadel of the Ice Throne, waited a silent dark being. The other undead warriors were all inside, either in the Black Citadel itself or in some other lodging. Not even the acolytes would work in the snow of Northend. The lone warrior rode his steed with great speed and wielded the powerful Frostmourne. He was heir to a kingdom which he personally burned down. He had served for his people… only to kill them at the end. He was Arthas, King of Lorderon and champion of the Undead.

The Death Knight waited in front of the mighty castle of The Ice Throne. He had waited for about an hour now. Arthas frowned. The young man was not a patient person and when upset, Arthas was quite deadly…

' Where ARE the others? They better be here soon or else…'

As the young prince thought to himself, his trusty steed snorted. Arthas immediately reacted to it's response. Unlike the other horses, which are dumb and have no intelligence what so ever, his steed was a higher being than it's race. It was smart, sly, and dangerous. Just like Arthas. Arthas turned to see who caused his horse to react. The intruder came down from the main passage. He, the prince could now identify gender, also rode a horse. The intruder carried a long rune blade of great mysterious power. Although the rune blade was not nearly as powerful as Frostmourne, it still held some attributes that would cause sheer terror to mortal man. Also like Arthas, the intruder had long hair and was paler then normal human beings. Yes, the intruder, like Arthas, was a death knight. His name was Pernolde.

Despite the similarities, both death knights were very different. Pernolde was reaching his late 50s while Arthas was just approaching his early 30s. Pernolde once blonde hair was growing white and his body seemed to have given up on being flexible. Then again, Arthas and Pernolde, although Arthas would never admit it, had very similar pasts. Long ago, during the Second War against the orcs, Pernolde was the leader of the small nation Alterac. The young leader, nervous and scared, made a pact with the orc chieftain, Doomhammer, that if the orc would spare his nation, Pernolde would help the orc with the invasion. Arthas' father, Terenas, quickly ended the rebellion and put Pernolde in prison for treachery. Not too long ago, Arthas accidentally found Pernolde while raiding a prison camp near the edges of Dalaran. Eager to live, Pernolde made yet another pact; this time, in exchange for his soul to the Lich King, he would receive ultimate power.

Arthas, disgusted by Pernolde's coward ness, admits that Pernolde had achieved victory at crucial standing points. Still, it did not mean he had to respect the other death knight.

" Hello, Pernolde." Arthas replied coldly. 

Pernolde attempted a sort of bow to the fellow Death Knight. " And my greetings to you, Prince Arthas."

" You are late. Where are the others?" Arthas growled.

Pernolde shrugged. " I was… occupied with other matters. As for the others, I cannot say."

Arthas snorted. Typical for the others to be late. At least Pernolde could show up earlier, even though he was tardy.

" How has your 'Animation of the Dead' spell gone? Any luck?" The young prince sneered.

The older Death Knight stiffened by the question. Pernolde knew that Arthas was making fun of him. For quite some time now, the death knights have been notoriously known by their ultimate spell; capable of raising a handful of fallen men and have total control over them, ignoring their past allegiance. Pernolde though was a death knight incapable of this. Despite his effort day by day, he could not even raise one corpse to the living.

But Pernolde knew better than to smart mouth Arthas, despite his sneering question.. Though a pup, Arthas wielded incredible power; with the sword, Frostmourne, his power is near invincibility. Even without the sword, Arthas was still more than a match for Pernolde.

The death knight shrugged once more and answered, " I am still trying."

The weather in Northend began to worsen. Both death knights could feel the small frost turn into heavier snow. Soon it would hail. As the weather began to change, Arthas noticed a few more individuals coming toward them. 

Arthas smiled. " Ah, yes. Here comes Baron Lightstalker and Baron Saron." He turned to Pernolde. " We should head inside the Black Citadel to avoid the storm."

Pernolde nodded. Both the Death Knights rushed toward gates of the mighty Citadel. As they entered, they were both greeted by 4 ghouls whom were guarding the front gate. As they pasted, Arthas told one of the ghouls to tell Baron Lightstalker and Saron to meet at the Halls of Despair. The two lone commanders walked up the stairs of the Citadel and went into the Halls. 

The Halls of Despair was a meeting area for all the Undead commanders; to strategize for an attack or a counter. Usually the halls were crowded by either small warriors such as ghouls, acolytes, or even zombies or main commanders such as Lich's, necromancer's, or banshee's. 

Actually, the banshees were everywhere in this Citadel. Always moaning about their deaths, It was quite annoying at times. But today, Their was not even a peep in the whole castle.

As the two death knights took a seat at the long able, both waited for their counter-parts. A 10 minute wait was all, as two figures cam in the hall.

Baron Lightstalker was younger than Pernolde but older then Arthas. He was once a fine military general in the long ago Stormgarde's army. No one knows why he resigned the army, which was right before the invasion of the Scourge, but the group of death knights know that if Lightstalker had stayed with the humans, the whole invasion's success would have been in a different turn. It is also known that Lightstalker was not his real name. He once had a name different but refuses to reveal it to his fellow companions. He had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was also more physically built in the body than all the other death knights.

Baron Saron was a unique death knight. At the mere age of 18, Saron is the youngest death knight of the lot. Unlike the traditional long hair like the others, Saron had short fine black hair and eyes of darkness as well. Despite these differences though, all were paler in the skin than normal humans and each carried a rune blade with amazing power.

Lightstalker grunted. " You could've waited."

" I had to wait for an hour for you, I was not about to wait for you in the storm." Arthas snapped.

" Enough. Why have you summoned us here?" Saron asked.

Arthas turned his attention to him.

" Yes, I have summoned you all here, but not under my commands. Under the commands of the Great One himself, The Lich King."

Arthas gazed at all of them. He noticed that the others went even more paler in skin than they already were.

" The Lich King is somewhat… disappointed in you all." Arthas paused. " As you know, Tichondrius is dead but there is still two more dreadlords out there and as long as these 

dreadlords are in this world, the Lich King cannot further accomplish his ultimate goal."

He gazed at all of the death knights and turned around, facing his back at them.

" It seems," Arthas continued. " that both dreadlords have been located. One is hiding in the recess of Grim Batol while the other is hiding in Quel'thalas." 

Arthas turned around and glared at Saron. So did the others. Quel'thalas was Saron's territory. Arthas took some pleasure in watching Saron open his mouth as to protest but held his tongue.

" but," Arthas moved on, " fortunately, the Lich King is very considerate. He knows how… elusive the dreadlords can be. So, The Lich King has decided, under very careful review, to make his move. Here is the plan."

Arthas paused in front of Saron.

" Saron, The Lich King wants you to kill the dreadlord in Quel'thalas."

Saron bit his lower lips. Arthas knew immediately that this plan did not suit well for Saron.

" What, is one dreadlord too much for you?" Arthas sneered.

Saron shook his head. " Hardly. But I have recently received word that a small band of elves have openly attacked 1 of my smaller settlements. As vast as my army is, a dreadlord and a band of elves could prove to be… a nuisance."

'_ Of course. Saron and his elven whores. How could I forget?'_ Arthas thought

Out of all the death knights, Saron was unanimously the sickest of them all. He choose Quel'thalas as his territory for one reason: because of all the beautiful elven females. Now, they are his sex toys, being used and abused.

" Are you telling me that you cannot handle a small band of elven rebels and 1 dreadlord?" Snorted Arthas.

Saron hesitated. " No… but I would rather have the elves captured. To punish them."

" Why? You already have about 100 elven whores." Lightstalker mumbled.

Pernolde sneered at Saron. The youngest death knight's pale face went bright red as he looked down.

Arthas sighed. " Very well. I will have my finest warriors under your control."

Saron nodded with satisfaction. Arthas turned to Lightstalker.

" You will need to take care of the dreadlord at Grim Batol, understand?"

Lightstalker nodded.

" Wait, shouldn't I take care of that? My area is much closer to Grim Batol than Lightstalker's!" Pernolde blurted.

Arthas snorted.

__

' Idiot' At least Lightstalker didn't question his authority. Pernolde and Saron were fools and easy manipulate but Lightstalker… was different. Arthas would have to watch him closely.

" If you would let me finish, perhaps I can answer your question? As I said, Lightstalker will take care of the dreadlord because you, Pernolde, will have a ….different agenda."

Pernolde became interested.

Arthas stared at Pernolde.

" Pernolde, the Lich King has enough…faith in you to send you out on a very important task. If you succeed, you will be greatly rewarded."

Now Pernolde was beyond interested. He wanted to do it without even knowing what is was. Whatever ' reward' the Lich King gave was usually one of tremendous appeal. 

The fallen prince continued. " You are to send your whole army and begin invading the edges of Kalimdor. It's time to set afoot the Lich King's ultimate plan into action."

How did u like? Plz Read and Review. If u do, I'll continue with a lot more! Srry about the delay of this chapter. Un fortunately, all the other chapters will have to come out this slow too. I am getting way too much homework and can just barely squeeze my time with this. Unless anything new happens, it this the progress rate. =( L 

.


	3. Chapter 2 The BladeMaster

What's up everyone!!! First off, as a author, I am flattered by so many of the reviews I got for ONLY the prologue and 1st chapter. I no I was lagging with this chapter and plz excuse me. I had basketball season and then tennis season and when I got home, I just didn't have the energy to continue. But now, Both seasons r over and that means more chapters! Alright, this is Chapter 2 for the Warcraft 3: Invasion of Lorderon Story….FINALLY

Chapter 2

Saturos swore. He could believe he allowed this to happen to him. Just moments ago, a net came from the trees and surrounded Saturos. Shocked, Saturos did not move to dodge it. But now that senses back to him, Saturos would not make another mistake. His capturers came in sight. They were forest trolls, once allies of the Horde and now savage beasts that are native to the forests of Lorderon ( hint, hint ; ). 

Their were six of them. One was a muscular looking troll that really stood out from the rest. It had many skulls of different races attached to it's belt and had a huge axe on it's back. Four of them were much smaller than their leader. Scrawnier and not very decorated, these four were probably the big one's lackey. Two of them, by the looks of it, were probably shadow priests and the last one was definitely the one who threw the net. The only thing the group had in common was that they all carried small axes in each one of their hand.

Probably, the trolls thought that the numbers they had would overcome Saturos. The warrior laughed at the thought.

The probable leader of the group took the laugh as a insult. 

" What, dirty orc? You laugh at your own death, hm? You dare laugh at the mighty Ziros, the greatest troll ever? Filthy orc, Ziros will teach you not to laugh at him!"

Ziros turned to the rest of his group. " Stupid helpers! Go over and bring the filthy orc to Ziros." Then the leader turned to Saturos and sneered. " Orc meat is hard but juicy."

Two of the smaller trolls came to Saturos and was going to drag the old orc to their leader.

No more. With that thought in mind, Saturos took a handful of the net in each hand and tore the net. The trolls that were supposed to present him to their leader stepped back a little, hesitant to take another step forward.

Saturos roared at all of them, giving them his ritual war cry. 

" Puny old orc! Your screams do not scare Ziros!" The leader yelled.

" I warned you." Saturos growled. " And now you will pay for not listening."

The orc drew forth a enormous sword from his sheath. The sword itself was impressive looking, being almost as big and tall as Saturos. It was clearly taken care of very well, although it had a aura telling individuals that the sword itself had killed many people. Saturos stood in a attack position, almost as if daring the trolls to attack.

" Ha! Stupid orc, once Ziros kills you, Ziros will keep your sword as a remainder of the who the greatest troll is!" To his lackeys. " Attack!"  


Screeching like monkeys, the four smaller trolls charged right at Saturos. Saturos 

V- stepped around the first one. The troll fell over. The second and third trolls attacked with fury, trying to strike at Saturos. The old orc blocked all of their attacks and jumped over the third troll and stabbed it from the back. Gasping for air, the troll fell to the ground.

The second troll ran back a little and began throwing axes at Saturos. Quickly, Saturos hid behind a rock. The fourth troll jumped over the rock, hoping to met Saturos unprepared. That was not to be so. The only thing the poor troll met was the end of Saturos blade. After the bombardment of axes stopped. Saturos ran toward the final small troll, roaring.

But a small flick of light… Saturos immediately turned, only to see a fireball heading directly toward him. Smoke surrounded the area. Ziros, grinned with satisfaction.

" Look whose dead now, filthy orc! Ziros laughs at your dead corpses! Ha ha haha!"

Suddenly, Saturos jumped out of the smog and landed right in front of the shadow priest.

_Slash._

The shadow priest was cut in half. Enraged, Ziros yelled and charged forth. Ziros struck each axe with brute force that the rest lacked. Still, pure strength against skill was no match. The small troll that Saturos tripped over in the beginning came to help. 

Saturos grabbed the smaller trolled. It yelped with surprise. Saturos used the small troll as a shield to absorb the leader's blows. 

_Slash. Swish. Slash._

The smaller troll died in an instant. Saturos saw the last shadow priest casting a spell. The orc immediately jumped over the shadow priest and decapitated the shadow priest.

_Thud…Thud._

Saturos relaxed and let the leader process what just happened. A look of disbelief covered his face. He could not believe a single orc took out a whole group of trolls. 

Saturos stabbed the earth with his sword. " I'll give you a chance to live, troll. You can either run away or face the same fate as your friends." Saturos almost felt sorry for the troll. Their was no way trolls could beat a Blademaster, no matter how many. 

Ziros' nostrils flared. " no one makes fun of Ziros!!!!!" With that the troll charged straight at Saturos. Saturos lifted his sword from the ground and got ready. The leader troll tried to slash Saturos sideways, aiming for the head, but the Blademaster was too quick and ducked, only to stab the troll right in the stomach.

Ziros, eyes opened in shock, fell to the ground. Saturos took a moment to look at the massacre. He then put his sword back into the sheath. He calmly walked around the bodies. He heard a small whimper. Turning to the source of the sound, Saturos saw the fourth troll on the ground, whimpering. Saturos walked toward him. He bent down to take a good look at the troll.

" do you want to live?"

The small troll just nodded.

Saturos tilted his head toward the forest. " Go now before I change my mind."

The troll ran as quickly as his little feet would take him, not even looking back.

Saturos took a deep breath of air and slowly began to calm himself. He had to control the bloodlust that thrived inside him. He almost allowed himself to lose his composure, allowing his lust for battle take over. If it did, things could've been a lot…messier.

" Well, Saturos, I see you haven't lost your touch."

Saturos turned to see who it was. Immediately, Saturos bowed before the War Chief, Thrall.

" Please, Saturos, stand."

Saturos obeyed.

" Well, my old friend, you impressed me there." Thrall complimented.

Saturos shook his head in disgust. " I shouldn't have been captured in the first place."

Thrall chuckled. " No, my friend, I mean, I was impressed at how you let that troll live."

Saturos was silent in the beginning. Then he replied, " I almost lost control of myself."

Thrall nodded. He saw it in Saturos blood. " Yes, you ALMOST did. But you didn't. That's what counts."

Silence brew up between the two orc. Thrall cleared his throat.

" Head to the human castle. I need you there." 

Saturos stiffened at the command. " Why the HUMAN's camp, my War Chief?"

Thrall sighed. " We need to meet with some of the leaders of the humans there."

Saturos bowed. " Yes, War chief." With that Saturos disappeared into the forest.

Thrall stood still for a moment, staring at a tree. He then shouted, " I can sense you, Jaina. You can come out now."

A cloaked figure came forth from the trees. The figure took off it's hood, only to be Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the human resistance. She flipped her hair back. Jaina shook her head.

" I'm sorry Thrall for spying."

" No Jaina, it's alright."

Thrall turned to Jaina. " Are the rest there at the castle?"  


Jaina nodded. " Yes." Silence brewed up . " So, Saturos doesn't like us, does he?"  
Thrall frowned. " Unfortunately, no. It's one of the things he resents that I commanded him to put up with. I'm not even sure why he hates your race so much."

Jaina sighed. " Don't worry. There are many people in my race who hate your kind." 

" It will become a problem."

" I know." Jaina agreed. " But I don't know what to do about it."

" There is no time for this worry. I have important information to tell at the meeting. I'll meet you there, Jaina." Thrall turned to leave.

" Wait, Thrall." Thrall turned to see Jaina walking toward him. " I'll come with you."

OK! That's it for Chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! Chapter 3 is coming out very soon, so hold on. 

PS In case you guys didn't get my hint, the orcs and the humans are already in Lorderon. I thought it would be boring to have to tell about their boat trip to Lorderon so I decided to skip it.=)

LATERZ


End file.
